Ryuga
is a fictional character in the Metal Fight Beyblade metaseries created by Adachi Takafumi. Ryūga is one of the villain characters from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. . Appearance Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with a golden dragon headwear. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. He wears a golden bey holder that is placed on his wrist for easy bey access to Lighting L-Drago. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and shows no mercy to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the beys of his enemies until the bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in episode 51 it is revealed that Ryuga's behaviour was caused by L-Drago's possession over him.(Ryuga turns into a dragon) Although when he has Meteo L-Drago he has much more control over himself; this may be because he has full control over Meteo or that he is hiding its true power. With L-Drago Destroy, he won all the time, until when he encountered Rago. Ryuga was knocked unconcious as he groaned. He had scratches all over his body, and L-Drago Destroy was destroyed. Eventually, Ryuga passed on his star fragment to Kenta, which helped Flame Sagittario evolve into Flash Sagittario. History He owns the mystical Lightning L-Drago 100HF, referred to as the . He is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his beyblade on his arm with a gauntlet shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He is part of the Dark Nebula organization. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning When Ryūga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma. In episode 12, Gingka and Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. In episode 13, Gingka challenged him to a bey battle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments to the protagonist, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryūga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. In episode 14, he was shown training against Dark Nebula bladers, who owned all the diffrent types of Beyblades, Attack, Defense, Stamina, and Balance. In the Battle Bladers Finals, Pegasus turned into dust when it sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L Drago. In Season 2 of Metal Fusion (Metal Fight Explosion in Japan), which is not yet aired in english, Ryuga owns Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, and Gingka owns Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Ryuga and His Meteo L Drago LW105LF fight Gingka and his Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F.Even though he was dominating the battle, Ryuga Forfeited the match saying that if he unleashes Meteo L Drago's True power,it can destroy any beyblade and gives Gingka more time to improve.The only person who is stronger than Ryūga when he is not showing the true power of Meteo L-Drago is Damian. If Ryūga unleashed the real power of Meteo L-Drago, he could beat anyone.Later in the anime,Ryuga helped Team Gan-Gan Galaxy by defeating Jack and his Killer Beafowl UW145EWD,Which put Him on the good side.He even helps Gingka and Co. at Hades Inc. by stopping the power of Spiral Force produced By Basalt Horogium 145WD by Unleashing the power of Meteo L Drago.This saw his Last appearance in Season 2. In Season 3 (Metal Fight Beyblade 4D),Ryuga becomes one of the Legend Bladers when the Star Fragment strikes his Meteo L Drago and evolves it into L Drago Destroy F:S (F:S stands for Final Survive).He defeats Kyoya,Gingka and Yuki with his L Drago Destroy. Ryuga's life came to an end, when he put up a pathetic performance against Rago, and could not defend himself, causing him to be blown back by Rago's move, Armageddon. 'Battles' Beyblades L-Drago 105F: Ryuga's first beyblade in the manga and in the anime.Lightning L-Drago 100HF: Ryuga's second beyblade after L Drago 105F "evolves" during the battle with Benkei near the end of Chapter 9 in the manga, and Ryuga's current blade in the anime. Lightning L Drago is an Attack type beyblade with a left spin. L-Drago is a forbidden beyblade whose seal was broken by the the Dark Nebula organization it was defeated when Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat it (anime).Meteo L-Drago LW105LF: Ryuga's second beyblade in the anime and third in the manga. He got this beyblade when he went into a cave and launched "L-Drago" into a lava blast and when it came out, it was "Meteo L-Drago" ''Sometimes, when he launches Meteo L-drago, he doesn't use his launcher due to the ability of Meteo L-Drago to steal power from the opponent's bey.'L-Drago Destroy F:S':Ryuga's fourth/third bey in the anime. After the fragment of the star came to earth and searched for the legandary bladers, Ryuga was one of the bladers whose beys got strucked by the star and changed into ''"L-Drago Destroy" just like Gingka's "Big Bang Pegasus".It has two modes, one of which is attack and the other is absorb.He used this bey to defeat Kyoya,Ginga and Yuki on episode 107. It was destroyed in Ryuga's battle with Rago. Finishing Moves Lightning L-Drago 100HF '''Edit *Dragon Emperor - Soaring Bite Strike: Ryuga's first finishing move, it is referred to as a "Dark Move". *Dragon Emperor - Soaring Destruction' : Ryuga's second move in the anime. It is referred to as a "Dark Move". (Ryuga only used it when he was under the control of L-Drago). 'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF Edit *Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight:' Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. 'L-Drago Destroy F:S Edit *Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight:' Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor' : Ryuga's fourth special move: 'Ultimate Move'. Ryuga first used this move in Showdown! The Tower of Babel to defeat Tsubasa Quotes *"''Playtime's Over!!" *''"The more angrier you get the more power L-Drago will gain!"'' *''"Destruction! Destruction!" '' *''(To Gingka) "If you lose to that fake one(refering to Damian), I will never forgive you."'' *''"I am the strongest blader in the world!"(to Gingka)'' *''" I will... not lose! Even if my opponent is a God, I will defeat anyone who stands in my way! Do you hear? My name is Ryuga. I reign over the world as the strongest, the Dragon Emperor himself!"'' *''"There's only place for one left rotating Bey, and that's L-Drago."'' *"It was slight, but for a brief shining moment, I was serious. Kenta, take it..." Trivia *His name might be based off of Kamen Rider Ryuga from Kamen Rider Ryuki. *In the Japanese version, Ryuga is 13 years old. *Ryūga literally means "dragon's fang". *Many members of The Dark Nebula have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *L-Drago gives Ryuga forbidden powers and controls him. *Ryuga in the Metal Fight Beyblade DS Game actually happens to fight other bladers and not Gingka. In the story mode he even accidentaly saves some bladers. *In the Beyblade Metal Fusion DS game, all other characters have no one following them, but Doji constantly follows Ryuga and gives him secret info on Van and other threats. *He looks very similar to Ren's Gundalian form in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *He has the same seiyu to Lambo(Future) form in Reborn! *Ryuga's eye color, skin color, and hair color are the same as Tsubasa, possibly hinting to the dark power/aura that they both seem to posses. *Ryuga and Ryuto both have spiky white hair with a red streak going down one side. However, while Ryuga's red streak is on the left side of his hair, Ryuto's is on the right. Both of their beyblades are a dragon species. References Navigation Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula. Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Dark Nebula Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Male Chracters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters